


Relax

by OmegaWolfy



Series: Gifts for My Best Friend [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven and Kelen are finally home after a long trip. Wallace was going to interrupt their peace, but something changes his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTofuEatingCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTofuEatingCat/gifts).



If the situation was better than it currently was, Steven would have defiantly found the fact that Kelen Cypress, renowned Pokemon Professor, face down and ass up on his couch, to be quite arousing. However, they had been digging for gems, fossils, treasures, and everything in between for days. Not to mention researching Pokemon, and tracking some rarer breeds through the foothills, and not so much foothills between excavations.

The two never really had much time to themselves, and unlike most couples who would go out on a date on their shared days off, these two would schedule weeks together months in advance. But would they romanticise one another, feeding the other chocolate covered Razzberries while listening to quiet music in a candlelit room? No. They would rather be digging a hole, in the middle of no-where.

Sure that may sound bad, but to a rare gem enthusiast, and someone who's equipment had detected a rare ground type Pokemon somewhere below them, it was pure bliss.

Well, until they got home that was. Being out int he Hoenn wilds for nearly three weeks would take a toll on anyone. No showers - unless rivers counted - and a few encounters with angry Sharpeedos, Tentacrule, and an overly territorial Feebas - don't ask - they had opted for waiting to get home to bathe. But even when they finally got there, smelling of major BO, mud, and simply even a hint of nature - not the pleasant nature in aerosol cans - neither wished to do anything.

Sure the expedition was a success, getting much-needed data on Pokemon for Kelen, and Steven able to find a few shards, stones, and even a partial fossil. Though, it didn't change the fact either of them were quite willing to get off their asses, and actually shower. Yet. Just being in civilization was more than enough at the moment.

"This couch has never felt so comfy." Kelen's voice is muffled, her face still pressed into the cushion. Her body was slung over the high armrest on the couch, and her arms out in front of her. If only the situation were better...

"That's a lot coming from you, Kelen." Steven gives a soft chuckle. "You hate that couch."

"I know." She grumbles back, and he finally sets his own bags down, though it was not with the same carelessness the Professor had shown when she barged inside.

He had come up next to her, gently rubbing her back before moving her arms out of the middle of the couch. Unlike Kelen, Steven loved the specific piece of furniture.

And they just stayed like that for a while. Steven's head reclined on the back of the couch, bliss of just being able to sit on the Mareep wool stuffed cushions, shown on his face. While Kelen remained slung over the arm of the couch, her body seemed to be in a very awkward position. Then again, she's fallen asleep in trees before, so Steven's become used to these things from her. (He wouldn't be surprised if she fell asleep as is, honestly.)

Though neither of them even have the chance to try and fall asleep when Wallace barges through the door.

"You're finally back!" He calls, before looking to find the two on the couch. Though, from his angle, the two look to be doing a lot more than enjoying the modern technology of a couch.

The Gym leader's eyes widen, and he mumbles a few words in what sounds to be French, before he's turning his back on the two.

"Arceus-forbid. Get a room!" Wallace's voice is holding more of a melodramatic act than his usual wardrobe, before he's out of the house as fast as he barged in.

"What was that all about?" Kelen asks slowly, she sounds like she was waking up.

"I don't know, but whatever it was he'll probably leave us alone for a while." Which, was actually kind of a plus in both of their books.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. He thought she was giving him a BJ. ewe


End file.
